¿Sabes lo que es amar a un hombre sin alma?
by joya blanca
Summary: Una mirada profunda...desde el punto de vista de Holyday, sobre su relación con seis...3 capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

¿Sabes lo que es amar a un hombre sin alma?

Generador rex no me pertenece

Ella (aprovechando su único día libre) se sienta en una banca del Central Park como una persona normal, ojea un diario como una persona normal, se ve normal…_pero ella no es normal._

-mmm…malo…malo, muchas noticias negativas.

No es que fuera un Evo o que tuviera una mutación genética o que uno de sus antepasados haya sido extraterrestre….

-Por lo menos los dineros para investigación científica, siguen vigentes.

Nada de eso….era por dos cosas: su trabajo y _el._

-te amo.

-te adoro.

-¿he?

Ella aleja su mente (por un momento) de los noticias políticas para fijarse en una pareja de adolescentes, (sentados en la banca opuesta) expresando su amor…

Al ver esto ella se asquea y sigue leyendo.

-¿no se hasta cuando tendremos problemas, post-recesión?

* * *

><p>No era por que tal escena la pareciera inmoral, era lo que representaba….<em>lo<em>_que ella no podía tener._

¿Cómo sabrían esos dos lo que ella a pasado?, ¿Cómo sabrían que enamorarse no siempre es como en las películas? , ¿Cómo sabrían que a veces más que dulce es amargo, casi intragable?

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hora es?... (Miro su reloj)…mejor voy a comprar los tacos de rex, antes de que sea muy tarde.<p>

Ella se levanto, camino hasta el restaurante e hizo la larga fila de clientes…todo para no pensar en _eso_.

* * *

><p><em>Eso <em>(que ella prefería mantener como tema tabú), era algo que la lastimaba la hería, la asqueaba, sin embargo no podía vivir sin eso.

¿Qué quiero decir?...Ella se enamoro, si así es se enamoro, tanto como en las películas…o tal vez más…

Pero el caballero en cuestión no era como en las películas….

Si algo hay que admitir, era que era todo un caballero, la respetaba, nunca le levanto la voz, casi un héroe me atrevería a decir...

* * *

><p>-gracias por su compra… (Le entrego la bolsa de papel, con la comida adentro)… vuelva pronto.<p>

-hasta luego.

Con la compra echa, se subió a su auto y fue a _casa._

* * *

><p>También frió, como el hielo, sin emoción alguna, recto, cabeza dura…<p>

Cuando están con gente el es frió y distante…_ eso_ ella lo comprende.

Cuando están solos, el la besa, la abraza y lo hacen…._eso_ ella lo comprende.

Cuando termina todo, el se viste y (como si nada) vuelve a ser frió y distante…_eso_ ella no lo comprende.

Pasa de sentirse en las nubes a golpearse contra el suelo, de sentirse amada a utilizada, inútil, tonta, desechable, sin amor propio.

* * *

><p>-hola doc… ¿lo trajiste?<p>

Ella como respuesta… mostró la bolsa con tacos, el adolescente la abrazo y tomo la bolsa.

-¡pasaste doc!, eres la mejor.

-era hora que lo reconocieras.

Este chico, que sentía como a su hijo….ella no le molestaba minarlo (de ves en cuando), ella se sentía feliz al ver la sonrisa del moreno.

Así era hasta que por un momento vio pasar a Seis, por un pasillo….

-¿pasa algo?

-¿he?...nada, solo estoy cansada…iré a cambiarme.

Fue a su habitación, su puso de ropa de laboratorio y se peino el cabello.

* * *

><p>Era un hecho….tanto para ella como para el universo….<p>

El era que era todo un caballero, la respetaba, nunca le levanto la voz, casi un héroe, frió, como el hielo, sin emoción alguna, recto y cabeza dura.

Cuando están con gente el es frió y distante…

Cuando están solos, el la besa, la abraza y lo hacen…

Cuando termina todo, el se viste y (como si nada) vuelve a ser frió y distante…

Eso era claro, sin embargo...

Era su único amor, el hombre de su vida, la persona que más quería en todo el universo…

Su razón la decía una cosa y su corazón otra...

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía pensar? ¿Qué podía decir?

Ella no podía vivir sin _eso_…

Ella no podía vivir sin _el_…

Seria como tratar de vivir sin respirar…

Aunque fuera doloroso, aunque primero llegara al cielo y luego de golpe al infierno, aunque su razón le dijera lo que le dijera...

Ella amaba con todo su corazón a este ser sin sentimientos, más autómata que hombre, un hombre sin alma…

El sin alma y ella con alma…así era y así tenia que ser.


	2. 2¿sabes lo que es ser un hombre sin alm

2-¿sabes lo que es ser un hombre sin alma?

Así era hasta que por un momento vio pasar a Seis, por un pasillo….

-¿pasa algo?

-¿he?...nada, solo estoy cansada…iré a cambiarme.

La doctora camino apresurada por el pasillo, a unos pasos se tropezó con seis…los papeles que el traía quedaron desparramados en el suelo.

-doctora Holiday, tenga más cuidado.

-lo siento….estoy algo cansada y no te vi.

-lo anotare en su expediente.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué tenia que ser así? ¿Por que no podía ser más calido con ella?<p>

Eso el no lo sabia.

* * *

><p>-¿por un simple empujoncito?... ¡no es para tanto!<p>

-mmmm…tal vez exagere, pensé que una científica vería por donde va.

* * *

><p>¿Era por que la odiara?...eso no era, entonces ¿Qué?<p>

Tal vez es el modo en que lo criaron…. ¿quizás?

Tal vez por que no sabía como expresarse…. ¿Quizás?

Tal vez por que eso es lo único que sabe demostrar…. ¿quizás?

* * *

><p>El (sin siquiera mirarla), se agacho a recoger los papeles.<p>

-¿quieres que te ayude?

-no, solo yo se el orden correcto en que deben ir.

-aja.

Ella siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>Era un hecho….tanto para el como para el universo….<p>

El era que era todo un caballero, la respetaba, nunca le levanto la voz, casi un héroe, frió, como el hielo, sin emoción alguna, recto y cabeza dura….

Así era y así seguiría….no cabía duda….

* * *

><p>-bien, bien todo en orden.<p>

Miro su reloj con cronometro.

-si apresuro el paso lograre cumplir mi horario.

* * *

><p>Cuando están con gente el es frió y distante…eso el lo comprende<p>

Cuando están solos, el la besa, la abraza y lo hacen…eso el lo comprende

Cuando termina todo, el se viste y (como si nada) vuelve a ser frió y distante…eso no lo comprende.

Bueno si….la verdad era que era la única forma en la que sabia amarla.

* * *

><p>Fue a su reunión, una vez hecho esto fue a la "habitación" de ella...<p>

-mejor apuro el paso.

* * *

><p>Eso era claro, sin embargo...<p>

Era su único amor, la mujer de su vida, la persona que más quería en todo el universo…

Su razón le decía una cosa y su corazón otra...

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía pensar? ¿Qué podía decir?

El no podía vivir sin _eso_…

El no podía vivir sin _el_…

Seria como tratar de vivir sin respirar…

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido.<p>

Ahí estaba vestida con su ropa de laboratorio…el con mucho, la abraza y la besa.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-a ti.

Ella intenta separarse de el, pero la abraza aun más y la sigue besando.

* * *

><p>Aunque fuera doloroso, aunque primero llegara al cielo y luego de golpe al infierno, aunque su razón le dijera lo que le dijera...<p>

El amaba con todo su corazón a este ser con sentimientos, más humano que autómata, una mujer con alma…

* * *

><p>La pelinegra lo separo, empujándolo al suelo.<p>

-basta.

Se levanto confundido

-¿Qué pasa?

-estoy harta de esto…lárgate.

* * *

><p>¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué paso?<p>

El mundo se le puso al revés.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Esto no podía ser real.

Esto ya había pasado antes y el sabia que hacer.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no?<p>

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?...estoy cansada de este juego.

-¿Qué juego?...sabes lo que es esto.

-no lo se y sinceramente estoy cansada de ser tu muñeca inflable.

* * *

><p>Ella sabia que no era así…..ella <em>debía<em> saber que no era así.

* * *

><p>Como otras veces, la beso y acaricio<p>

-basta.

-no quiero.

Funcionaba antes y funcionaria ahora.

-¡te dije que ya basta!

Lo último que sintió seis… fue un jarrón que chocaba contra su cabeza.

* * *

><p>El sin alma y ella con alma….así era y así tenía ser o…por lo menos eso pensó.<p>

* * *

><p>-H…hol…<p>

El cayó sin vida, encima de la cama.


	3. 3¿sabes lo que es matar a un hombre sin

3-¿sabes lo que es matar a un hombre sin alma?

-H…hol…

El cayó sin vida, encima de la cama.

-¿Qué he hecho?

Ella asustada se levanto de la cama y miro al hombre tendido en ella.

* * *

><p>Era verdad, ella estaba harta de <em>eso<em>.

Era verdad, ella ya no quería seguir con _eso_

* * *

><p>-¿seis?<p>

Ella le dio una pequeña sacudida y nada.

-¡¿SEIS?

Ella lo sacudió y sacudió, pero el no reaccionaba.

* * *

><p>¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué paso?<p>

El mundo se le puso al revés.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Esto no podía ser real.

* * *

><p>Helada a más no poder, le tomo el pulso.<p>

-esta….esta muerto.

* * *

><p>Esto no podía estar pasando.<p>

Esto no podía ser real.

* * *

><p>Se sentó en el piso, choqueada.<p>

-yo no quería esto.

* * *

><p>Ella estaba harta de <em>eso<em>.

Ella ya no quería seguir con _eso_

Pero lo que ella en verdad no quería...

Nunca quiso era_ esto._

* * *

><p>La científica se abrazo a si misma y lloro amargamente<p>

* * *

><p>Hace unos pocos minutos atrás...<p>

Cuando están con gente el es frió y distante…

Cuando están solos, el la besa, la abraza y lo hacen…

Cuando termina todo, el se viste y (como si nada) vuelve a ser frió y distante…

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haré?<p>

* * *

><p>Ahora ni si quiera tenia <em>eso.<em>

* * *

><p>-no puedo ir a la cárcel, no puedo estar sin el.<p>

Decidida se seco las lagrimas, luego se dirigió a su velador.

* * *

><p>Su razón la decía una cosa y su corazón otra...<p>

* * *

><p>-es lo único que puedo hacer.<p>

La pelinegra abrió el cajón y saco una pistola.

* * *

><p>Era su único amor, el hombre de su vida, la persona que más quería en todo el universo…<p>

* * *

><p>Lentamente (como si contara los segundos), puso el arma en su sien.<p>

-lo siento rex, es lo único que puedo hacer.

* * *

><p>Seis era todo un caballero, la respetaba, nunca le levanto la voz, casi un héroe, frió, como el hielo, sin emoción alguna, recto y cabeza dura.<p>

Eso era claro, sin embargo...

Era su único amor, el hombre de su vida, la persona que más quería en todo el universo…

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía pensar? ¿Qué podía decir?

Ella no podía vivir sin _eso_…

Ella no podía vivir sin _el_…

Seria como tratar de vivir sin respirar…

* * *

><p>-si no funciono en esta vida, será en la otra.<p>

Un fuerte sonido de disparo, fue lo último que escucho Holiday.

* * *

><p>Aunque fuera doloroso, aunque primero llegara al cielo y luego de golpe al infierno, aunque su razón le dijera lo que le dijera...<p>

Ella amaba con todo su corazón a este ser sin sentimientos, más autómata que hombre, un hombre sin alma…

El sin alma y ella con alma…así era y así tenia que ser.

Si no era posible en este mundo, entonces en el más allá.

Sin nadie que los molestara….

Sin nada que se interpusiera….

Sin motivos ni excusas para estar separados…

Juntos por toda la eternidad.


End file.
